In semiconductor manufacturing, various processes including etching, deposition, implantation, and annealing, are performed with various processing tools. For example, a sputtering tool is designed to perform a sputtering deposition. Furthermore, various processing tools of the same type are each typically designed to perform a corresponding process, such as sputtering deposition. Typically, the processing tools are configured such that the processing deviations among the processing tools are within a certain tolerable range.
Traditionally, fault detection and classification (FDC) matching between different tools is identified by user knowledge. For example, the user determines an abnormal situation on a FDC chart by his experience and knowledge rather than a standard criterion.